


Phone Call

by pepsiisokay



Series: OG Best Friends :) [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien being an idiot, Adriennette, F/M, Friendzoned again, GOSH DARN IT, Girl Squad (tm), Marinette's at it again y'all, Ultimate Save Marinette From Herself Squad, marinette and alya are bffs okay, sort of crack chlonette, tikki and alya bonding over marinette being Dramatic, we love our sunshine boy but sometime's he's just too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 14:11:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19725289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepsiisokay/pseuds/pepsiisokay
Summary: Marinette is ready to die of embarrassment. Alya and Tikki swoop in to save the day (although they're perhaps not the most successful).





	Phone Call

**Author's Note:**

> Some cute best friends platonic fluff and also Tikki and Alya interaction because I feel like they'd be the ultimate Save Marinette From Herself duo.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng was screwed. Yep, screwed. At this point, she might have to actually move to Canada and buy three goats and start a little farm and never talk to another human being again.   
She could name the three goats after the children she would never have with Adrien Agreste because she had officially, royally screwed up.   
"Oh come on, Marinette," Alya said, sharing an eye roll with Tikki, "It's not that bad."   
"ALYA! I told him that I was in love! With Chloe!! CHLOE."   
"Just call him, Marinette!" Tikki said, patting the distraught girl's shoulder, "You can clear this up really easily! All you need to do is tell him!"   
"You're the physical manifestation of good luck, Tikki," Marinette said, falling back onto her bed, "You are not allowed to tell me something is going to be easy."   
Alya snorted, pulling out her phone.   
"Can you stop with the Ladyblog for ONE SECOND, Alya?" Marinette cried, "I'm dying over here!"   
The phone started ringing.   
Marinette shot up.   
"NO."   
Tikki giggled. "Yes."   
"Oh my gosh I'm going to KILL you if that's who I think it is, you absolute-"  
"Alya?" a familiar (oh-so familiar) voice said, filling the room and effectively cutting off whatever Marinette had been about to say, "Hey! What's up?"   
"Oh, nothing," Alya said, not trying hard enough to keep the evil grin off her face, "My girl here just had some things to clear up with you."   
"You're dead to me," Marinette mouthed.   
"I love you too," Alya mouthed back.   
"Uh, uh, yeah!" Marinette started, "I just wanted so say-- um, well, sou yee-I mean, YOU SEE, well, uh... I believe there was a bit of a, uh... miscommunication? Between us?"   
"Oh yeah?" he said, "Well, I'm sorry about that. What was the miscommunication?"   
Marinette held back a swoon. (Alya swore that the girl was a corset-donning damsel in distress in another life.)   
"Welllllll, the thing isssssssss...." Marinette said, fiddling with the edge of her (self-made, of course) shirt, "I just... well, I... I'm not in love with Chloe, actually."   
Alya and Tikki high-fived.  
"Oh?" Adrien asked.   
"Yeah, no, I only, um, I only said that because, well, I uh... got... nervous?" The end of her sentence devolved into a squeak and Marinette wondered what the rates were for gravediggers burying people alive.   
"I'm sorry about that," he said, "What made you so nervous?"   
"He's so courteous!" Tikki mouthed to Alya.   
"I KNOW!" Alya nodded in return.   
"WEll... you see, funny story, haha, I'm, uh.... well, it all started when- I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU."   
Marinette covered her mouth. She had NOT meant to say that.   
"Aww, Marinette," Adrien said, Alya and Tikki waiting with (suprised) baited breath, "I love you too! In fact, you and Chloe are two of my best friends! I'm glad to hear you care that much! I really hope you and Chloe can come to be as close friends as we are some day."   
Marinette stood, mouth open, for a second. Alya and Tikki were no less shocked silent.   
Finally, Marinette cleared her throat, bid Adrien a good evening, and slammed her thumb on the "End Call" button before collapsing back onto her bed.   
It was dead quiet for a second.   
"...I'm gonna murder that boy," Alya said.   
"Please don't," Marinette said, her words muffled by the pillow she had shoved her face into, "There's still a chance we could get Best-Friend Married for tax benefits."   
The girl sounded the opposite of excited about that.   
Tikki giggled.   
"Oh Marinette," she said, "Don't worry! I'm sure he'll figure it eventually."   
In the meantime, the three gals cuddled, watched bad romcoms, and complained about the main leads while eating a frightening large amount of junk food. Marinette might not be skipping off into the sunset with her own Mr. Darcy, but at least she had her girls (and her backup goats) to watch her back.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on AO3! Comment if you liked it or have comments/suggestions? Thanks! :)


End file.
